


Счастливых праздников

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Рождество не слишком важно для Джулиана, но чем оно не причина провести время с любимой ящерицей?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Счастливых праздников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185988) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Перевод сделан для Новогоднего календаря по вселенной Стар Трек 2021 в подарок ру-фандому ДС9, за бетинг спасибо Archie_Wynne и Anaquilibria!

— Уверен?

Джулиан спрятал руки в карманах, губы искривились в неловкой улыбке.

— Уверен. Рождество, если честно… не совсем по моей части.

Майлз понимающе — и слегка разочарованно — кивнул.

— Ладно, если передумаешь, дай нам знать.

Джулиан не собирался передумывать, но кивнул, и Майлз помахал ему на прощанье. Как только шеф отвернулся, Джулиан ощутил чье-то смутное присутствие за спиной, улыбнулся и зашагал прочь, навострив уши на случай, если послышится знакомый голос.

— Доктор?

Голос раздался слева. Джулиан обернулся и приветственно кивнул.

— Мистер Гарак.

— Мне показалось, что шеф О’Брайен чем-то расстроен. Можно спросить, в чем дело?

— Он пригласил меня к ним на рождественский ужин на следующей неделе. Вероятно, там будут и Кира, и Джадзия, но я решил не идти.

— Ясно. — Гарак сравнял шаг и пошел рядом, в его глазах блеснуло любопытство. — Терранский праздник?

— Да. Который я не отмечаю. — Джулиан не горел желанием обсуждать Рождество, потому остановился и со смущенной ухмылкой предложил Гараку руку. — Завтрак у Кварка?

Удивленная улыбка Гарака была нежной и настолько милой, что у Джулиана по спине пробежала дрожь. «Какой он прекрасный».

— Почту за честь, — ответил Гарак и взял Джулиана под локоть. — И что за чудесный выбор заведения! Так уж вышло, что Кварк должен мне бесплатное блюдо — я помог ему с мелким происшествием пару недель назад…

— Происшествием? — широко раскрыв глаза, прошептал Джулиан и придвинулся ближе, словно опасаясь, что стены вокруг могут подобраться к ним и подслушать разговор. Хмыкнув, Гарак коротко кивнул и с довольной улыбкой прищурился.

— Расскажу вам об этом за бесплатным завтраком.

Неделей спустя, за пару часов до ужина, Майлз наведался к Джулиану. Тот, извинившись, снова отказался и со вздохом опустился на диван. Он уже спланировал вечер — классический фильм, может, два и закуски в компании Кукалаки, который уселся рядом.

И как только Джулиан надел пижаму и удобно устроился под одеялом с миской попкорна, в дверь позвонили.

— Добрый вечер, доктор. — Гарак прятал руки за спиной, натянуто и нервно улыбаясь.

— Добрый… — Джулиан нахмурился, глядя на его побледневшие щеки. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Можем пойти в лазарет, если…

— Со мной все в полном порядке. — Гарак сглотнул застрявший в горле ком и, опустив глаза, предъявил Джулиану подарок в фиолетовой коробочке. — Знаю, вы говорили, что этот праздник вам не по вкусу, — сказал он, — но я решил воспользоваться шансом и подарить вам кое-что.

Джулиан осторожно принял подарок и обнял его ладонями.

— Гарак…

Джулиан осекся: этот неожиданный жест заставил его потерять дар речи. В груди зародилось тепло, и оно породило на свет долгожданные, невысказанные слова:

— Может, зайдешь? — Он отступил в сторону и приглашающе склонил голову. — Я собирался посмотреть фильм, есть немного еды, и…

Гарак приоткрыл рот, посмотрел влево, вправо и, прежде чем кивнуть, пригладил ладонями рубашку.

— Я… да. Если вы не против.

Держа коробку под мышкой, Джулиан заказал в репликаторе пару зажженных свечей и поставил их на журнальный столик. Непривычно теплый свет залил темную комнату, тень Джулиана заколыхалась вместе с огоньками на сквозняке. Он уселся на диван, пока Гарак неуверенно топтался на пороге. Кивок Джулиана подбодрил его, Гарак, осторожно ступая, подошел к дивану и сел, скрестив руки на коленях.

— Вот. — Джулиан немедленно придвинулся ближе, так, что их плечи соприкоснулись, и, подтянув к себе одеяло, укутал и себя, и Гарака. — Я собирался смотреть «Касабланку». Это фильм, снятый примерно в середине двадцатого века.

— Не знаком с ним.

— Думаю, тебе понравится. В нем хватит трагедии, чтобы бросить вызов твоим кардассианским предпочтениям.

Гарак вздернул надбровный гребень и, расслабившись, оперся на Джулиана — почти неощутимо.

— Преувеличение, без сомнения, — сказал он, — но, несмотря на это, надеюсь согласиться с вашей оценкой.

Включились титры. Гарак заявил, что визуализация Земли очаровательна, хотя с географией ничего не поделаешь: жалоба настолько нелепая, что Джулиан только и смог, что с нежностью возвести очи горе.

Как только сюжет развернулся, Гарак замолк. Попкорн остался без внимания: Гарак был слишком поглощен фильмом, а Джулиан — им самим. Когда Ильза в исполнении Ингрид Бергман впервые появилась на экране, Гарак выпрямился, а когда Богарт в роли Рика болезненно вздрогнул при виде своей бывшей возлюбленной — широко раскрыл глаза. Джулиан прикусил губу, пряча улыбку: Гарак так гордился своей хитростью и цинизмом, вот только его взгляд выдавал даже самые незначительные чувства.

Судорожно вздохнув, Джулиан обнял Гарака за талию.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — сказал он тихо.

Горести Хамфри Богарта остались забыты. Гарак медленно повернул голову, пристально и откровенно посмотрел на Джулиана, поблескивая глазами; правая щека круглилась без всякой защиты. Джулиан склонился к нему и легко прижался влажными губами прямо под скулой.

Чешуйки на шее Гарака потемнели, и он прикрыл дрогнувшие веки. Тогда Джулиан придвинулся к нему снова и коснулся языком прохладных губ; Гарак потянул его вниз.

Остаток фильма они пропустили. Краем глаза Джулиан успел заметить финальные титры — их скрыли волосы Гарака, в которые он зарылся лицом, зажатый между диваном и обнаженным кардассианским телом. Он обнял Гарака крепче и медленно обвел «ложку» внизу его живота, двигая рукой в такт медленному, сонному дыханию. На столе румяно мерцали свечи, и взгляд Джулиана таял в золотистых отблесках на темных прядях пахнущих хвоей волос.

Подарок. Он лежал, забытый, на другой стороне дивана, рядом с Кукалакой. Фиолетовая обертка приглашающе блестела в свете свечей. Поцеловав Гарака и пробормотав извинения, Джулиан выпутался из теплых объятий, но забрать одеяло у него не хватило духу. Обнаженный и дрожащий, он сел, поджав колени к груди, и подобрал коробку. Покрутил ее в руках, потом осторожно потянул за большой голубой бант на крышке.

Внутри оказался свитер. Примерно с ладонь размером, зеленовато-синий — в цвет формы научного подразделения. Джулиан погладил мягкую ткань — пальцы дрожали. Взяв Кукалаку, он осторожно надел на него свитер, потом окинул взглядом результат. Свитер подошел идеально, и Джулиан прикрыл рот ладонью — улыбка вышла такой широкой, что заболели щеки. И сердце. Не прекращая улыбаться, Джулиан задул свечи, усадил Кукалаку на стол между ними и миской, а потом снова заполз под одеяло.

— Спасибо. — Он поцеловал Гарака в шею ниже затылка. — Милый, замечательный ты.

Гарак продолжал спать, глубоко дыша приоткрытым ртом. Обняв его за талию, Джулиан закрыл глаза и уснул; его сны полнились ароматами дыма и хвои.


End file.
